charmjewelfandomcom-20200214-history
Chelsey
Chelsey is the second youngest, fraturnal twin of Miiya, and intelligent member of the Novastorm. Charmed Ones Before becoming an Charmed One, Chelsey lives with her parents, one older brother, and four sisters. When she reached to public school, she would often doing something creative, always pay attention in class at all times, and using to super hearing to picking up every single sound she hear. Luckily for Chelsey, her connection to the element of Air (even though she didn't know it) was established long before she became a Charmed One. After her family visit with her uncles and aunts, she followed Miiya and the others to the Charmview Forest where they found the mysterious person with six magical glowing gems that struck her inside of her, knocking her out. The next day, she found out that she was able to control wind and air while she was able to hear things far away since the beginning of her life. Later on, she and the others gathered at Crisis Kingdom to recall the strange things six of them had. It was there that King James and Queen Rita, Prince Randy's parents, told them the legend of the Charmed Ones, the group of six warriors that the siblings were supposed to become, and entrusted Chelsey with Amethyst, the gem of wind/air. The siblings were naturally amazed of these so-called powers and decided to go on with their lives. Personality Chelsey is extremely smart, creative, talented, confident, fiery, and ambitious. She loves to plan, cooking, and play by the rule, which leads her most focused of the team. She uses her intelligence to create plans and diversions, and is known to be responsible for the creation of most of the high tech equipment. She is very knowledgeable, a skilled technician and tinkerer, and takes her duties as a inventor more seriously. She enjoys just about anything related to intelligence, air, or cooking. Not only is she the smartest of her team, but one of the smartest students at Charmview Academy, where she is a honor student. She totally hates to admit whenever she is wrong. Yet, she is also fiercley loyal to her siblings. Powers and Abilities With the Amethyst, Chelsey can manipulate wind/air. Usages *Create windstorms and tornadoes. *Create air bubbles for travelling underwater. *Can hear things on the wind because of the soundwaves that travel through the air. *Conjure clouds. *Use air as shields. *Suck the air and wind out of living beings. *Create a multitude of shapes out of air such as weapons, animals and creatures. *Create highly destructive windstorms, whirlwinds, tornadoes and storms. *Self-propulsion with wind. *Transform into an air-like being. *Levitate off the ground using air currents. *Glide through the wind using air currents. *Superhuman Speed *Send fatal blasts and gusts of wind strong enough to puncture through solid rock and break bones. *Intangibility *Ability to change the density of their gaseous state, allowing them to ensnare their opponents or use the gas to strike their opponents *Can put her emotions into sound waves. *Use super hearing. *'Blindsight/Echolocation:' by hearing the changes of sound. *'Infra-sound Hearing:' Ability to hear infra-sounds which are below the normal hearing range, since infra-sounds are produced by several natural forces the user is able to sense natural disasters (earthquakes, volcanoes, etc.). Several machines produce these voices as well, so user could hear when they start malfunctioning. *'Lie Detection:' by sensing changes in heartbeat, strain in voice, etc.. *'Parabolic Hearing:' Ability to focus hearing to certain area, or filter out everything but the wanted sound. Aural version of Telescopic Vision. *'Ultra Hearing:' Ability to hear ultrasounds which are above the normal hearing range. These are mostly produced by animals, which gives notable edge for an hunter. In Book 2, she has the ability control sounds of her own. Usages *Affect those hearing: **Beacon Emission- Create an irresistible lure to draw anyone towards her. **Hypnosis- Control people with power of the voice. **Psionic Equilibrium Distortion using sound- Cause confusion, disorientation, and make the target nauseous. *Create and modify sounds loudness, pitch and tone, even to destructive levels: **Inaudibility- become unheard by anybody or anything. **Omnitone- to speak, sing, whisper, yell, hum, etc. in any pitch or tone. **Razor Wind- use air itself to slice enemies. **Sonic Blasts- release energy over a specific target area. **Sonic Scream- can generate extremely powerful sounds and use them for a variety of purposes. **Sound Absorption- can absorb sound waves and neutralize any potentially harmful effects. **Vibration Emission- emit harsh powerful vibrations through her hands, even clapping or stomping. **Voice Manipulation- mimic and manipulate the voices, sounds and songs of others. * Enhanced Speed by riding sound waves. * Flight by riding sound waves. **Can fly at super sonic speeds. May cause damage to the body unless protecting oneself with a sound barrier. *Enhanced Regeneration by vibrating nerve endings in the body to heal. *Energy Constructs *Force-Field Generation *Users senses are finely tunes to sound: **Echolocation- calls out to the environment and listen to the echoes of those calls that return from various objects near them, and use these echoes to locate and identify the objects. **Hearing and equilibrium are protected from the effects of sound. **Lie Detection by listening to the sound of their heart beat. *Sound Conversion- can absorb sound and convert it into various energies. *Sound Combustion- cause objects to ignite by expanding sound waves within an object or being, increasing the amounts of pressure on the sound waves until they burst open. In Book 3, she possesses her Gemodite form. Usages *Flight. *All of Gemodite's powers and abilities. *Can make far places very near and vice-versa. *Make objects seemingly absorbed into the user. *Create Spatial Barriers and Force-fields. *Can trap people in another dimension. *User could cause objects, or people, to shrink or grow by decreasing or increasing the amount of space they occupy. *Cause a loop in space (enter a house's front door, only to come out of the back door). *May make things disappear or appear. For offensive uses, user can make a huge boulder disappear from it's position and make the boulder appear on a person's head. *Decreasing space around an object, causing it to cave in and be crushed. *Distorting a specific point in space, causing it to collapse, and crushing/tearing all matter within. *Distort space to form a separate dimension, creating a pocket dimension. *Manipulate spatial pressure to control gravity, such as decreasing the spatial size of a planet without altering its structure. *Users can send the attacks that the enemy makes and sends it right back at them. In Book 4, she possesses the power of the pink wind-like energy-projection being called Aeolus. Usages *Allow the wearer to fly. *Disguise voice. Can be useful on phones or if you're appearance is in disguise. **Pretend to be someone else. Useful for stealing identities, accessing voice locks, spreading rumors, acting like you are them (especially over phone). *Sonic Scream by cracking or damage grounds and buildings. Speak or yell really high. Make someone deaf, stun them, distractions, breaking glass, creating a sonic scream that can wipe out enemies. If so powerful, mass destruction is possible. *Fear Inducement by making her voice low or make an eerie high-pitched wail. *Create infrasound, ultrasound and xrays with your voice. *Disguise her voice like a male voice or a female voice. *Can cloud her opponent's minds and prevent users from thinking clearly. Romance The unexpected happened when Chelsey gradually ended up falling in love with Brad. After she rescued Brad from getting his Gem Crystal stolen from her evil counterpart Catherine, Brad planted a kiss on Chelsey's cheek. Whenever Brad showed his vulnerable side during a meeting among various Charm Squad members, Chelsey tried to comfort him with a kiss. Their relationship began quietlt as the two shared their life of technology and intelligence and went on rather peacefully. During Miiya's sacrifice in space, Brad seemingly had become more emotional on Chelsey by hugging her tightly. This resulted in Chelsey becoming more caring and kind, even attempting to stay with Brad on his side whenever he needed help from her, Brad later accompaniced Chelsey when she bid farewell to her paternal grandmother, Carolyn. Afterward, Brad asked Chelsey to the love of his life, and she accepted, while being watched by Miiya, Desiree, Gabrielle, Darrel, and Ebony who Brad asked to be there for support. Chelsey also helped him maintain his qucik, violent temper wheneve he's being bothered or annoyed by Miles. The two are finally becoming boyfriend and girlfriend. Charmed One Outfit Her Charmed One outfit is a small, pink cropped top whose sleeves curl around her shoulders with thight pink shorts, pnik fingerless gloves, and recieves pink knee high boots. Future Years Later In 15 Years Later, Chelsey settled down and married Brad, became the scientist/inventor of the Nano Inc., and had a son named Brandon. She developed a strong sense of intelligence and help her husband on his famous invitations. Her days as a hero behind her, Chelsey found that her own son was the next Charmed One and member of the new group called Future Novastorm. She has spends her time with Desiree, Miiya, and Ebony, but worries about Gabrielle not being with them. She still remains exetremely intelligent and at times she has even outsmarted others that want her husband's company. She is very caring and thoughtful of her family and friends, especially her brother and sisters. She remained in close contact with her brother, sisters, and in-laws. She also maintained contact with her brother and sisters, and even became friendly with Yin and Yang, discussing the difficulties of their lives over video phone shortly. At the same time, Chelsey worried over her brother and sisters, who were being togther as they were before. Despite this, she did her best to go on with life, bonding with her sisters at their grown-up sleepover. In Charm Jewel 15 Years Final, She, along with her husband, siblings, and in-laws, have decided to let their children to unite to fight against Brianna X and her evil-doers. Brianna X's son Ares captured her and the others and was saved by the Future Novastorm after Darkanna X's defeat. In 18 Years Later, Chelsey was still gifted with immortality. She has lived for years and learned and studied the magical arts as well as her brother and sisters. She tutored one of extraordinary heroic group named Gem Trio. She taught them how to control their powers very correctly and wisely so they could become a Knight of Amethysts. ﻿ ﻿ Category:Charm Squad